Equestria Girls: Rainbow's Sound Effects Blaster
by JTrain027
Summary: (Originally written June 1, 2018) In this one-shot parody of a scene from "Drake & Josh", Rainbow Dash buys a sound effects blaster and demonstrates it online, with Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle becoming an unfortunate scare victim. Featuring a friend's OC, and rated for mentioning the word "boob"


**Happy (belated) Birthday, ljmartino!**

* * *

In a blue house some blocks away from Canterlot High School, there is an upstairs bedroom that was decorated in half with two themes. The left half had a music and sports theme while the right was of science and technology. There was also a crystal blue couch in the center of the room facing a flat-screen TV on the wall. Inside the room was Rainbow Dash, who held some sort of controller as she set up a camera that faced the couch. Once finished, she hit the record button.

"What's up, people of the internet?!" Rainbow said to the camera. "Rainbow Dash here to share something really cool I bought online!" She moves to the back to show a device attached to the wall that pointed to the bedroom door. "This is a sound effects blaster and it's insanely loud!" She walks over to the couch, sits, and looks through the controller. "I'll start off with…siren!"

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Twilight Sparkle was sitting in a chair and reading a Daring-Do book. A pile of other Daring-Do books were neatly stacked on a rectangular table. Just as Twilight was about to turn the page, a loud siren noise goes off, causing her to jump and drop her book. She looks around her spot with a scared facial expression for a few seconds while the siren is blasting before saying, "What the?!" She gets up from her chair and runs toward the bedroom.

Rainbow: "Man, can you believe how loud this thing—" (She hears running footsteps) "Uh, oh. Here comes my roommate, Twilight Sparkle!" (She turns the sound effects blaster off, hides the controller under a pillow, picks up her guitar, and lies back on the couch just as Twilight storms into the room)

Twilight: (looking around the room worriedly) "What was that?!"

Rainbow: (casually, while lightly playing her guitar) "What was what?"

Twilight: "That siren!"

Rainbow: "…I didn't hear a siren."

Twilight: "What?! But—I—" (She stammers for a few seconds) "…Okay." (She leaves the room)

Once Twilight was out of earshot, Rainbow sat up, put her guitar down, and looked back at the camera. "Alright, let's see what other sounds this thing can make." She takes the sound effects blaster's controller out from under the pillow and looks through the options. "We've got building exploding, car crashing, fat lady screaming," She snickers at that last option until she sees one she likes. "Ah, here we go—rapid firecrackers!"

Back downstairs, Twilight picked up the book she had dropped and organized it with the other books stacked on the table as she pondered about the siren noise. "I could've sworn I heard a siren. It's so strange. I mean it's not as strange as anything my friends and I have encountered throughout the year, but still. You would think—" Before Twilight could finish her sentence, the sound of the firecrackers popping loudly went off, causing her to jump and accidentally knock over the stacked books. She looks around with a scared facial expression for a few seconds while the noise is going before shouting, "What the?!" She runs toward the bedroom again.

Rainbow: (laughs) "How great is this thing?! Now let's hear that fat lady scream." (She's about to press a button on the controller until she hears running footsteps again) "Ooh! Twilight's coming back!" (She turns the sound effects blaster off, hides the controller under the pillow, picks up her guitar, and lies back on the couch just as Twilight storms into the room again)

Twilight: (looking around the room worriedly before screaming) "WHAT _WAS_ THAT?!"

Rainbow: "Sorry, Twi, I don't know what you're talking about." (She quietly digs up the sound effects blaster's controller)

Twilight: (getting frustrated) "Oh, come on! You didn't hear those firecrackers?! Because it sounded like they were coming from somewhere up—" (She gets spooked by the sudden noise of a fat lady screaming, slips out the door, and then falls down the stairs)

When Twilight fell down the stairs, Rainbow turned the sound effects blaster off. She cringed a bit while hearing some thuds and Twilight grunting for a few seconds. Once they stop, Rainbow shows a look of concern for a moment, before facing the camera with a more neutral expression and saying, "Good thing those stairs are carpeted." She then plays a da-da-da-da-da-dun-DUN sound on her guitar.

Unbeknownst to Twilight, Rainbow was recording the whole thing in their bedroom _live_! And a lot of people were watching it online. Three particular viewers were Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight's cousin Rose Sparkle (shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, light pink skin, black glasses like Twilight's, a yellow blouse with a symbol of a rose and microphone, a magenta t-shirt underneath, an equally magenta skirt, salmon pink stockings, and pink shoes)—all of whom were watching the live stream on a laptop at the Sweet Shoppe. Pinkie was laughing for the whole thing, but while Rose and Fluttershy found most of it funny, they were concerned about Twilight falling down the stairs.

Pinkie: "Man, Twilight can be such a boob sometimes. This live stream is sure to get at least half a million hits!"

Fluttershy: "Well, I hope Twilight is okay."

Rose: "Me too. I mean Twilight is my cousin after all."

Pinkie: "Oh, don't worry guys; Twilight has been in far worse situations than this."

Fluttershy: "I guess you're right." (Quietly) "But if that were me, I'd never live it down."

Rose: "Hey, Pinkie, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't a couple of guys do something just like this on a sitcom years ago?"

Pinkie: "I don't know. Probably. But hey, this is a comedy sketch; so pretty much anything goes. Like how you're with us with no explanation given, Rose. Hey, that rhymed. Goes. Rose." (Laughs)

Rose: "I thought I was here because you two invited me to hang out with you."

Fluttershy: "We didn't. I'm actually not sure why we're here either."

Rose: "…Huh."

* * *

**A/N: This is something I made as a written comedy sketch for DeviantArt last year. And since I'm slightly more active on now, I figured I would share it here too. I meant to upload it yesterday, but I had a busy day and kind of forgot about it. ^^; Anyway, this is loosely based off the opening scene of the _Drake & Josh_ episode "My Dinner with Bobo", where Drake buys a sound effects blaster and demonstrates it to the viewers while inadvertently scaring Josh, who was trying to tell the viewers how unpredictable Drake can be. That was one of my favorite moments in the show. XD So I thought about writing a parody of it using Equestria Girl versions of My Little Pony characters, with Rainbow Dash as Drake and Twilight (Sci-Twi) Sparkle as Josh. Of course, Pinkie Pie would be Megan. ;p (Just to let people know I'm a casual fan of the series; not a brony.)**

**Btw, the character Rose Sparkle is an MLP OC of my friend Lauren/ljmartino (also known as pinkie900 on DA and YouTube). Although she gave me part of the idea for this sketch, it was originally meant to be it's own thing. But because I got it done near Lauren's birthday (June 1), it also became my mostly unofficial gift for her. She liked it then, and I'm sure she'll like it here too :)  
**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know your thoughts.**

**And once again, Happy (belated) Birthday, Lauren! :D**


End file.
